compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Evon Gane
Evon Gane was a Logistics pilot for the Corporate Alliance and later a Warrant Officer for the Trade Federation. Born on the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth, he lived a normal child's life with his middle-class family until the day he left the planet for whatever space-faring job he could get, which ended up being with the CA as a pilot. He later transferred to the Trade Federation with promises of better opportunities, and has remained with the CIS his entire adult life. History Early life When Evon was born, his parents were already far into life and already had a sturdy financial backing, causing him to have a smooth ride through his early years. His only brother was already in secondary education for a degree in management at the time of Evon's birth, and this brother was his role model as a child. With his parent's encouragement, Evon tried hard in school and chose classes with an emphasis on business, hoping to follow in his brother's footsteps. But when Evon graduated and prepared to go to college, he spent one night being the only one at home and having nothing to do. He became introspective, and eventually realized that he had no interest in the path his life was heading down at the time. He thought about what he should do, and soon came to the conclusion that he really wanted to travel the galaxy, as a pilot of some sort. He resolved to depart Ryloth the next week. When he told his family of his plans, although they were initially apprehensive, they soon accepted his explanation and granted him their blessings. His parents handed him a small amount of credits to get him started, and his brother encouraged him, saying that he should be a success no matter what he did. He used part of his parent's gift to arrange transport off of Ryloth, and scoured the Holonet looking for a good deal. The next day, Evon was contacted directly by a recruiter for the Corporate Alliance. Working Days Evon accepted the CA's offer, and was soon picked up by Tariqat Granur. During his transport Evon and Tariqat became good pals, and the Sullustan soon let Evon take the helm for his first flight. Evon performed well, and was soon assigned the ship he had been escorted in, a YT-1210 named the Harbinger II, and began taking missions directly from leader Rand Axim. One of his tasks included picking up new recruit Marcos Falkrowe, whom he would later work under with the Trade Federation. Rand and Evon worked well together, and Rand eventually suggested Evon transfer to the Trade Federation, promising it would provide Evon with better opportunities. Evon agreed and began working with the TF's Director of Logistics, Naresh Vaghela, running various assignments across the galaxy. Upon Marcos Falkrowe's promotion, Evon and the rest of the DoL began working through him. Evon continued to work dilligently, believing that if he placed his faction first, they would place him first on the "list of people that need to get promoted." They soon did, and he was moved up to the O-3 level rank of Warrant Officer. Personal life Although Evon has devoted much of his adult life to his duties with the CIS, he has managed to find time to do other things as well. On one mission for the Trade Federation he met a homeless man named Robert Merasska, and he offered the man temporary residence on the ship he was assigned. Robert boarded, and after a few days' travel the two became close friends and Robert became a permanent passenger of Evon's, with the Trade Federation's approval. A master of the K'thri martial arts, Robert challenged Evon to a duel, and the two now frequently have sparring matches. Evon also bought a medical droid, 6-1B, to tend to any wounds he or Robert suffered. Ever since the Harbinger II Evon had a liking for YT-1210s, as well as YT-510s, and started plans to make a collection of both. His only one so far is the 1210 Black Hat. Evon's other ship, the Raptor, a TIE-Ln he won in a raffle, is a personal hobby of his, which he has tried his best to keep well-maintained. Evon also, seemingly in contradiction to what caused him to leave Ryloth, purchased as many businesses as he could, in order to make a bank account as large as that of his parents. These include real estate, garages, towers, hotels, taverns, and many other profitable establishments. He has plans to expand these holdings even more with the eventual building of his own city. Category:Individuals Category:Twi'lek